Senbazuru
by MERE HOSHI
Summary: "Jika ada kehidupan selanjutnya, kau ingin menjadi apa ?." "Aku ingin menjadi langit biru." "Kenapa ?." "Karena langit biru tidak ada ujungnya , Naru." "Aku tidak paham." "Langit biru akan selalu terlihat ketika kau berpijak dimana pun." Hanya bercerita mengenai Uzumaki Narutu dan Yamanaka Ino. Tinggalkan jejeak komentar jika sudah membaca. DLDR.


" _Jika ada kehidupan selanjutnya, kau ingin menjadi apa ?."_

" _Aku ingin menjadi langit biru."_

" _Kenapa ?."_

" _Karena langit biru tidak ada ujungnya , Naru."_

" _Aku tidak paham."_

" _Langit biru akan selalu terlihat ketika kau berpijak dimana pun."_

 **SENBAZURU**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairings**

 **Uzumaki Naruto And Yamanaka Ino**

 **A Story By Liana Hoshina**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **OOC, maybe ?**

 **Naruto kecil = 10 tahun**

 **Ino kecil = 10 tahun**

 **Naruto remaja = 17 tahun**

 **Ino remaja = 17 tahun**

Suasana Konoha Hospital begitu sepi, bau obat-obatan begitu kental. Seorang bocah perempuan berambut pirang berjalan dengan malas, mata bulat berwarna biru safirnya melirik kanan-kiri dengan bosan. Tidak ada satu pun perwat atau dokter yang ia lihat, mungkin mereka sedang bermain petak umpet. Begitu pikir polosnya.

Tidak sengaja ia melihat pintu kamar pasien terbuka sedikit, dengan cepat ia menuju ruangan tersebut. Ketika kepala nya mengintip keadaan dalam kamar, ia mendapati bahwa kamar tersebut ada orang. Ia mengintip, tidak berani masuk kedalam kamar.

Mata bulat berwarna birusafir dengan serius mengamati sosok bocah perempuan yang sedang sibuk sendiri, entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Tapi, jika diperhatikan sepertinya ia sedang membuat kerajinan.

Oke, nama anak bermata biru safir itu Uzumaki Naruto.

Penasaran dengan apa yang sedang bocah perempuan itu lakukan, ia pun berjalan mendekat dan menghampiri bocah perempuan tersebut. Dengan santainya ia menghampiri bocah perempuan tersebut.

"Halo." Sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Kaget dengan suara yang tiba-tiba bertanya padanya, ia menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Kamu siapa ?."

"Kau sedang apa ?." Menghiraukan lawan bicaranya yang bertanya, Naruto malah balik bertanya.

"..."

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto mencoba memperkenalkan diri. "Tapi, Okaa-chan sama Tou-chan suka manggilnya Naru." Lanjut Naruto, tidak peduli lawan bicaranya menjawab atau tidak.

"..."

"Nama kamu siapa ?." Naruto bertanya.

Dengan terpaksa bocah perempuan tersebut menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Ino, Yamanaka Ino." ternyata bocah perempuan yang sedang Naruto ajak bicara itu namanya Yamanaka Ino.

"Aku panggil Ino-chan aja." Naruto tersenyum cerah seperti senyum matahari di dunia Tubby.

Ino menatap Naruto bingung. _Friendly_ sekali bocah pirang bernama Naruto ini.

Tapi tunggu, bagaimana mungkin bocah perempuan berumur 10 tahun, mengetahui apa itu _friendly_ dan lagi bukankah Ino berambut pirang juga ?. Dasar bocah jaman _now._

Mengabaikan Naruto, Ino kembali lagi serius dengan kertas lipatnya, Ino ingin sekali membuat burung bangau kertas. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa Ino selalu gagal terus, padahal Ino sudah melihat langkah-langkah membuat burung bangau kertas.

Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Ino langsung paham, ia mulai mengambil kertas lipat dan membuat burung origami. "Ino-chan, aku buatin burung bangau kertas ini buatmu."

Ino yang melihatnya langsung semangat. "Wah kau hebat sekali." Ucap Ino berbinar.

Dipuji pintar oleh teman barunya, Naruto hanya cengengesan, lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku hanya ingin Ino-chan senang."

Cih, masih kecil sudah pintar modus. Dasar.

"Ino-chan mau aku ajarin bikin origami burung bangau gak.?" Tawarnya.

"Mau, Ino mau bisa buat origami burung bangau, trus mau dipamerin ke Dei-nii." Jawabnya antusias.

"Aku ajarin." Tawar Naruto.

"Em." Ino mengangguk patuh.

Naruto mulai mengajari Ino cara membuat burung bangau kertas, awalnya Ino selalu gagal membuatnya, tapi ia tidak menyerah. Naruto tidak marah atau kesal dengan Ino yang selalu gagal membuat origami, malahan ia tambah semangat untun membantu Ino.

Percobaan pertama gagal, kedua gagal, ketiga gagal, keempat gagal, hingga akhirnya percobaan ke lima Ino berhasil.

"Yeaaayy, Ino berhasil." Ino tertawa. "Lihat Naru, Ino bisa buat burung bangau kertas." lanjutnya.

"Yeayy Ino-chan hebat." Puji Naruto.

"Makasih Naru, udah bantuin Ino."

"Sama-sama Ino-chan."

Dari pertemuan ini keduanya mulai berteman, selepas Ino dan naruto keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan mereka selalu bermain bersama, dan ternyata sekolah mereka tetanggaan. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Naruto tahu Ino sekolah bahkan tahu alamat rumahnya, itu dikarenakan keluarga Naruto yang mempunya rumah sakit ketika mereka mereka di rawat dulu. Jadi ya informasi tersebut bukanlah hal sulit bagi Naruto kecil.

Kebiasaan Ino membuat origami burung bangau membuat Naruto penasaran. Pasalnya dari awal bertemu hingga sekarang ketika mereka sudah memasuki senior high school, Ino seolah tak pernah bosan membuat origami burung bangau. Hingga Naruto bertanya ketika mereka sedang bermain di taman komplek perumahan Ino.

"Ino-chan,"

"Ya?."

"Kau suka sekali membuat origami burung bangau yah." Naruto mulai bertanya. Ia sangat penasaran.

"Begitulah." Tapi kemudian Ino bertanya. "Naru, kau tau tidak." Ucap Ino.

"Tidak, Ino-chan kan belum bilang apapun." Mendengar jawaban Naruto membuat Ino kesal sendiri.

"Katanya, kalau kita membuat seribu origami burung bangau, satu permohonan kita akan terkabul." Ucap Ino semangat.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Ino-chan." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Aku punya satu permohonan Naru, makanya aku bikin origami burung bangau." Jelas Ino.

"Hingga membuat seribu origami burung bangau ?." Tanya Naruto.

"Iyaaaaa." Jawab Ino sabar.

"Aku akan bantu Ino-chan, biar permohonan Ino-chan cepat terkabulkan."

"Kau memang yang terbaik." Ino langsung memeluk Naruto. Ia senang bisa bersahabat dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto mukanya langsung memerah samar karena Ino memeluknya.

Sebenarnya, Naruto penasaran dengan permintaan Ino tersebut, tapi ia pendam karena yakin jika suatu saat Ino akan memberitahu soal permintaannya. Naruto cukup tahu diri dengan tidak mengusik _privacy_ Ino, semua orang mempunyai privacy masing-masing, termasuk Naruto sendiri.

Setiap minggunya Naruto akan memberikan hasil origami burung bangau buatannya kepada Ino, yang diterima dengan senang oleh si empunya. Entah sudah berapa ratus origami burung bangau yang dikumpulkan, terakhir ia bertanya Ino menjawab sudah 635 buah.

Hari ini, Naruto mengunjungi Mansion Yamanaka. Tapi tidak untuk memberikan origami burung bangaunya pada Ino, ia hanya ingin mengajak Ino keluar untuk sekedar jalan-jalan disekitar taman Mansion Yamanaka. Ino jarang sekali bermain diluar, Mansion Yamanaka memang menyediakan segalanya hanya untuk Ino. akan tetapi, Ino selalu kesepian, maka dari itu ia selalu senang ketika Naruto bermain kerumahnya. Naruto bukannya tidak mau mengajak Ino untuk bermain diluar, tapi ia terlalu khawatir dengan kondisi tubuh Ino. Kondisi tubuh Ino memang berbeda dari teman-temannya. Ino tidak boleh terlalu lama terkena sinar matahari, Ino tidak boleh keanginan, dan Ino tidak boleh ini dan itu.

Naruto pernah bertanya, sebenarnya Ino sakit apa. tapi Ino hanya menjawab bahwa dari kecil fisiknya sudah lemah. Lamunannya terhenti saat suara lembut memanggilnya di kejauhan.

"Naruuu." Ino memanggilnya dari lantai 2, Ino langsung berlari setelah memanggilnya.

"Ino-sama, anda tidak boleh berlari." Ketua pelayan begitu khawatir jika Ino kelelahan dan berakhir dengan ia pingsan.

Naruto yang melihat Ino menghampirinya hanya tersenyum maklum, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sebuah isyarat bahwa ia dipeluk, hmm modus.

Ino langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat, ia sangat merindukan Naruto. Hari-harinya begitu membosankan tanpa Naruto, Tou-san dan Dei-nii selalu sibuk dengan mengurus perusahaan. Ia hanya bertemu dengan mereka saat sarapan pagi dan makan malam.

"Rindu Naru." Ucap Ino agak manja.

"Hontou ni?."

"Ne."

"Aku juga rindu." Ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Ino.

Mereka masih berpelukan, tanpa menyadari bahwa pelayan di Mansion Yamanaka melihat mereka. Seakan sudah biasa dengan adegan pelukan tersebut, para pelayan selalu pura-pura tidak melihat apapun.

"Naru, kita ke taman belakang yu. Bunga disana sudah bermekaran." Ajak Ino

"Iya-iya, hari ini Ino-chan semangat sekali ya." Naruto menggenggam tangan Ino dan membawanya ketaman belakang. Jika kalian berpikir taman belakang itu kecil, maka kalian salah. Taman belakang di Mansion ini sangat luas, sengaja di khususkan untuk Ino.

Naruto dan Ino duduk dikursi ayunan yang muat untuk empat orang, Ino menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Naruto. Keduanya tidak ada yang membuka suara, terlalu asik dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hingga suara Naruto memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Ino-chan."

"Hmmm."

"Jika ada kehidupan selanjutnya, kau ingin menjadi apa?."

"Aku ingin menjadi langit biru."

"Hei, jawaban macam apa itu." Naruto protes mendengarnya.

"Karena langit biru tidak ada ujungnya, Naru."

"Aku tidak paham."

"Langit biru akan selalu terlihat ketika kau berpijak dimana pun."

Mendengar alasan Ino, Naruto tertegun. Ia tidak berharap Ino akan menjawab pertanyaannya dengan serius. Mereka berdua kembali terdiam, entah kenapa hari ini baik Naruto maupun Ino tidak banyak bicara.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dalam semesta_

 _Aku adalah bumi_

 _Kamu adalah langit_

 _Kubiarkan langit mengelilingi bumi_

 _Menjadikannya isyarat merindukanmu_

 _Bahkan pada hari yang tertutup awan_

5 tahun berikutnya.

Seorang pemuda berkulit tan berdiri dengan kaku, ditangannya ia membawa bunga favorit perempuan yang diam-diam ia cintai. Ia menghela nafas lalu melangkah memasuki wilayah yang selalu sepi.

"Aku datang Ino-chan."

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, naruto masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Ino-channya. Dari dulu hingga sekarang ia berusaha untuk menahan rindunya pada Ino, tapi ia selalu gagal. Ia ingin ingin menangis, berteriak keras-keras, kenapa kami-sama harus mengambil Inochannya.

Sejak kepergian Ino hampir lima tahun yang lalu, ia tidak pernah sekali pun mengunjungi tempat peristirahan terakhir Ino. Naruto tidak punya keberanian yang cukup besar, juga air mata untuk ditumpahkan.

 _Hampir lima tahun lamanya kamu pergi dari diriku, hari sepi terlewati tanpamu..._

Naruto merasa tidak percaya pada ingatannya, ia merasa baru kemarin dia mengunjugi tempat itu. Ketika ia mengantarkan Ino pada tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya, yang didalamnya terbalut rasa sepi. Sekarang, yang membedakannya hanya rumput hijau yang terpotong dengan rapih.

 _Ino-chan, aku datang._

 _Tiada hari aku lewatkan tanpa berhenti untuk merindukanmu._

 _Ino-chan, apa di sana kau merindukan aku?_

 _Aku harap kamu tidak merindukan aku, karena rasanya sakit jika rindu tapi tidak bisa tersampaikan. Cukup aku saja yang merindu kan kamu disini, ne._

Langkah kakinya semakin berat, karena kian dekat dengan batu nisan yang dingin. Naruto menghela nafas, lalu meletakan buket bunga yang dibawanya tepat diatas batu nisan.Mata safirnya berkaca-kaca, jika ia berkedip sedikit maka air matanya pasti akan meleleh.

 _Aku tidak boleh menangis_.

"Ino-chan aku sudah lulus kuliah dan sekarang menjadi asisten Tou-san diperusahaan, seperti yang kamu bilang kalo aku harus membantu Tou-san dan menjadi pewaris yang hebat. Dei-nii sekarang sudah menggantikan Inoichi-jisan diperusahaan, tapi ia masih saja tidak berubah dalam membuat petasan."

 _Aku rindu, sangat merindukanmu Ino-chan._

"Ino-chan, jika saja aku tahu bahwa hari itu ialah hari terakhir aku melihatmu, aku pasti tidak akan pulang dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jika saja aku tahu bahwa kau dari dulu mempunyai penyakit jantung, aku pasti akan terus membujukmu pergi untuk berobat. Kau tahu, aku sudah menyelesaikan origami burung bangaumu, aku sudah membuatnya seribu-bahkan lebih."

"Tapi, aku tahu. Itu tidak akan mengubah fakta bahwa kau sudah pergi dariku. Aku-" Naruto sudah tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya, karena tangisan yang sedari tadi ia tahan pecah. Air matanya mengalir deras, seakan tidak mau berhenti. 

_Aku mencintaimu Ino-chan, dari pertama kita bertemu, sekarang, dan nanti. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu Ino-chan._

 _Ino-chan, jika yang kau katakan dulu benar adanya. Bahwa membuat seribu origami burung bangau dapat mewujudkan satu harapan. Maka aku, ingin mengucapkan satu harapan itu. Aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku mencintaimu._

End.

 **Area bacotan.**

Eaaaaaaaaa, i'm back.

Aku gak tau mau bilang apa tapi maaf kalau selama ini aku suka ngilang atau apa. untuk fic yang belum beres, aku mau minta saran sama kalian. Kalian mau aku update tapi isinya pendek atau mau aku update lama tapi isinya panjang.

Intinya fic oneshoot ini menjadi awal fic terbaru aku di 2019 ini ya.

Udah sih cuman segitu aja bacotannya.

Sampai jumpa di fic-fic gaje aku yang lainnya ya.

See you.


End file.
